My Love and Faith
by SSLOVER145
Summary: Yamato was Born carrying a Curse and Before he turns 21 he has to find his True Loves Kiss and that kiss must be with the Girl he Loves that can love him back. He Only had exactly one month left when His Childhood friend Sera arrived from America. [A Very Very Long One Shot.]


**A Yamato/Sera One Shot. I dont own anything and all belongs to TOEI. inc** (~)

 _When Yamato was Born, He grew up carrying a Curse. When he reaches the Age of 21 on November 27, 2017 his life will Come to its end. To Avoid this, He needs to find his True loves kiss. But how can he do that if he just keep staying in the house and is not coming out? He already accepts his Fate and only has 1 Month Left._ But everything Change when His Childhood friend from before Cameback.

XXXX

 _DAY 1: October 27, 2017 [Exactly 1 month before Yamato's Birthday]_

Yamato, A 20 years old young Boy, When He turned 20 years old Last Year that Action of him Started. He kept staying in his Room and Never came out. His Parents doesn't know what to do with him anymore because he doesn't eat that much anymore. Because Yamato believes that no Girl will fall for him so he needs to accept his Fate that when he turns 21 next month, His Life will end.

"What are we gonna do with Yamato, Honey? I cant take it if I'm gonna lose him" Yamato's Mother said to his Husband or Yamato's Father.

"I dont know what to do with him either. If only I could make a girl fall for him I will" Yamato's Father said.

Yamato's Mother got a Phone call from Someone and it was an Unknown number but still she answered it.

"Hello Who is this?"

 _"Aunt? This is Sera."_

"Sera? Yamato's Childhood Friend?!"

 _"Yes Aunt"_

"How are you? your in America Right?"

 _"Yes I was but I'm in Japan right now. And all the hotels here in Tokyo are all fully book. Can I ask if I can stay with you first until I come back to America. if its okay?"_

"Oh sure. your like a Daughter to me so why would I say no. and Atlease you and Yamato can see each other again"

 _"Really? its been years since I last saw Yamato. I'm excited."_

"Okay we'lk wait for you okay?"

 _"Thanks Aunt. I'm Coming"_

"Was that Sera? Yamato's Childhood Friend?" Yamato's father asked

"yeah and she came from america and asked me if she can stay here first until she come back"

"Oh thats okay. She's like a daughter to us before right?" Yamato's Father said

"yeah and atlease She and Yamato can bond. I cant see Yamato like that anymore. Maybe Sera can Cheer him up" Yamato's Mother said

"Wait a Sec, I'll be Cooking food so if Sera arrive she can eat. I'm sure she's hungry when she arrives" Yamato's Mother said

"I'll ready the vacant room upstairs for her" Yamato's dad said and Went upstairs.

 **After an Hour...,**

The Doorbell sound has rung and Yamato's parents was very sure that it is already Sera.

Yamato's Parents walked to the door and opened it and there guess was right, It was Sera.

"Aunt! Uncle!" Sera screamed and Hugged them both. It was a long time since they met.

"Look How big you are. The last time we saw you, you were still a little girl and now your a Grown up" Yamato's Dad said.

"come in and take a sit. Sorry if our house is a bit messy. We havent cleaned yet"

"Its Fine Aunt." Sera smiled and she sat in the couch. Sera looked everywhere in the house. She was looking for Yamato.

"Aunt? Wheres Yamato? Its been a long time since we last saw each other" Sera asked.

"Ummm... He... He-" Yamato's Mother started when she saw Yamato standing next to The Couch Sera is sitting on. His Mother was shocked that she saw Her Son Come out again after a long time.

Sera saw Yamato's Shock reaction that made her look behind. Sera looked up seeing Yamato standing with a Messy hair with a bit of a Cold emotion.

"Yamato is that you?" Sera asked and she stood up in the Chair. Yamato just stared at her but Sera was very sure that it was him. Sera was happy to see her Childhood friend again and Hugged Him. Yamato didn't know how to feel. He and Sera used to be close Before, Honestly they are really best friends before so in the inside of him he was happy to see Sera again. So he hugged her Back.

"Its been a long time. How are you Yamato?" Sera said and released the Hug. Yamato Smiled showing him that he's okay. Sera noticed His actions

"are you okay? arent you feeling well?" Sera asked

"Well Sera, Yamato is-" Yamato's Mom was about to start

"Mom" Yamato interupted, He shook his head showing her Mom not to tell her. He doesn't want her to get worried for him just because of that Stupid Curse.

"What's Wrong?" Sera asked looking both at Yamato and His Parents. Yamato Passed By Sera and walk to his parents.

 _"Please dont tell her about the curse. I dont want to worry her" Yamato whispered "I just want to spend the last moments of my life with you and her. I was happy that before I die... she came for me"_

"Please Yamato... dont say that. you wont die."

 _"mom keep quiet" Yamato whispered._ _"Please mom, Dad, Promise me you wont tell her about this curse. whatever happens"_

His Parents has no choicw but to listen to their Sons wish. Even if its hard for them to hide it to her they will do there best to hide it. Yamato Smiled and them and Went back to Sera.

"I'm Fine Sera, You dont need to worry" Yamato reassured her. He Think she was worried with all the actions she keep seeing.

"Are you sure?" Sera asked, Yamato nodded and grabbed Sera's Hand. "Lers go to my room. we have lots to talk about" Yamato dragged her to his room.

XXXXXXX

When Sera Entered the room, She looked all over the Room. His Room was so Big and well a bit Dirty. Yamato havent cleaned his room for Months.

"Sorry if my room isn't that Clean. I didn't know that you were coming" Yamato appologized.

"Its Fine. My Brother's Room is Usually Like this and I'm used to it" Sera said

"By the way, How's your life in America?" Yamato Asked

"well... It wasn't easy studying in America but I was fine. honestly, I wanted to study here in Japan but Mom wont let me. I'm Sorry for leaving you behind"

"Its Fine. As Long as you visited me before-" Yamato was about to continue but he stopped, Sera looked at him confused

"Before what?" Sera asked

"Before... Before my Birthday, Yeah, Its My birthday next month remember" Yamato said, Just to Get through his sticky situation.

"Oh yeah! Its your Birthday next month. My arrival is a Good Timing" Sera smiled and laughed. Yamato laughed back.

XXXXXXX

 _DAY 2: October 28, 2017_

Yamato got out of his Room, Yamato's Parents was so happy that Yamato is coming out of his room now.

"Where's Sera?" Yamato asked his Parents.

"She's Still asleep, She must be very tired yesterday." Yamato's Dad replied. Yamato nodded and Went to the bathroom to take a Bath. He didn't get to Take a bath for months. Yamato's Parents was so Happy that Yamato is doing well right now. When Sera arrived, His Attitude changed. He isn't Locking himself in his room anymore and is acting like an normal Human again.

After A few Hours..., Sera Woke up and Saw Yamato cooking breakfast for her.

"Hmm... looks like you still know how to cook Yamato" Sera smiled.

"Well... Thanks to you who thought me before" Yamato Smiled and Was stirring the Scramble eggs in the Frying Pan. Sera sat down the Chair with Yamato's Parents in to. Yamato placed the each plates in the table and also the food. His Parents was smiling with his actions because he wasn't like this before.

Yamato sat beside Sera and Started to eat as well but before they Started, They All said there traditional Prayer "ITADAKIMASU".

They all started to eat.

"By the way Yamato, Is there shopping malls here in Japan? its been 10 years since I last stayed here. I dont remember any places here anymore" Sera asked

"Ummm... I know some places but I'm not sure."

"hmmm? I thought you memorized all the malls here in Tokyo"

"Ah Because Sera, Yamato isn-" Yamato's dad was about to start but Yamato interupted again

"I'm not coming out that much, I really dont like going out"

"Oh... so You cant come with me if ever I Rome Tokyo. I wanted to Rome Tokyo before I leave again."

"Its okay if I come"

"What? are you sure? I thought... "

"I want to rome tokyo to, Also I need exercise and I dont want you to get lost" Yamato said.

"If its okay with you." Sera smiled. and Yamato nodded. Yamato's parenparent was happy for Yamato because after a long time. Yamato havent got out of the house.

XXXXXX

 _DAY 3: OCTOBER 29, 2017_

Yamato was Roming The city of tokyo. Sera kept looking at the building and Restaurants.

"wow! this really looks different than America" Sera said happily running like a little kid.

"Sera wait up" Yamato said, He chased her.

"I'm excited to Rome the whole City!" Sera Screamed in Happiness. Yamato was Smiling at her and Enjoyed every single moment with her before his life end.

Sera saw a Playground and run to it. Yamato remeber the time when they first met and it was in that play ground.

 _-Flashback-_

 _13 years ago... Yamato was 8 and Sera was 7. Yamato was walking in the park when he saw the playground. Yamato run to the playground and wanted to try the Slide, And thats when he saw a Little girl in the swing trying to reach the Bottom of the ground. The Little Girl was to small to reach the ground so she couldn't move the Swing. Yamato walked to the little girl and asked her if she wants him to push the swing for her. The little Girl nodded and Yamato walked from Behind. He pushed the Swing so that the little girl can swing the Swing. Both Yamato That little girl was enjoying. After the little girl swinging, She went down and looked at Yamato._

 _"Thanks for Helping me" The Little Girl said._

 _"Your Welcome, By the way, My name is Yamato" Yamato said and took out his hand._

 _"My name is Sera, Nice to meet you" Sera shook hands with him._

 _"Sera! Its time to go home!" A voice of a Lady was heard, It must be Sera's Mom._

 _"Nice meeting you again" Sera smiled and run to her mom. Yamato waved good bye_

 _-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Yamato then Chuckled when He remembered everything in this place.

"I think this playground is so familiar to me" Sera said and tried to think where she last saw this.

"This was the playground were we first Met, 13 years ago" Yamato reminded.

"Oh Yeah I remember. You helped me when I was riding the Swing since I couldn't reach the bottom of the ground" Sera said and Laughed. yamato laughed with her.

"Its been 13 years and this playground is still here. That makes me feel Happy" Sera smiled.

"When I'm gone... I hope you still come here okay?" Yamato accidentally spelt out his secret

"Gone? Where are you going?" Sera asked, She was confused

"Eh? umm... I mean When your gone and when you come back. Lets come back to this place again okay?"

"Sure we will" Sera Smiled

 _DAY 4: OCTOBER 30 2017_

Yamato Sera was in the mall eating food. Sera didn't waste any single minute while she was in Japan. And Yamato Secretly, Isn't wasting any single minute with his Childhood Friend Sera.

"Food in Japan is really good" Sera Said. Sera isn't much of an eater but she really tried every Japanese Food she can see. Sera saw a food cart and started to run. She Accidentally tripped in her heels and Fell down the ground.

"Sera!" Yamato yelled amd run towards her.

"oww... oww..." Sera said and Held her ankle. Yamato squated down in front of her and Tried to hold her ankle to see if it got broken.

"does it hurt?" Yamato asked twisting her ankle

"oww! it hurts!" Sera cried.

"c'mon lets go home first, You should rest your ankle" Yamato said

"But, I have no time to stay at home" Sera protested

"No. I wont allow you to Leave with this injured ankle." Yamato simply said. Yamato Turned around to her Facing his back in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Sera asked.

"Ride on my back." Yamato said

"I'm heavy" Sera simply said

"I dont care, Just ride on my back and lets go home." Yamato said and Sera had no choice but to ride in his back.

"woah! you are Heavy" Yamato said carrying her.

"you dont need to say it loud" Sera whispered.

 **In the house**...,

Sera was in the couch, He Broken Ankle was placed in another Chair. Yamato got out of the kitchen carrying an Ice pack.

"you should put this to your ankle." Yamato said and handrd the Ice pack. Sera took it and placed it in her broken ankle.

"You shouldn't walk for 2 days so your ankle will be fully healed." Yamati warned.

"But how can I rome around tokyo?" Sera asked.

"Dont worry... I promise you, We will rome around Tokyo onces your ankle is okay" Yamato said. Sera had no choice but to say Yes so she just nodded.

 _Fast Forward, After 2 days_

 _DAY 7: NOVEMBER 1 2017_

Yamato has 26 Days more to spend his day with Sera and His Family. Even if he wants to live... He doesn't have a girl that he love that who loves him back. He doesn't want that girl to sacrifice her Love just to save his Life.

Yamato walked to Sera's Room and Peeked at her who was still sleeping. Sera was kinda bored this past few days because of her broken Ankle. She couldn't walk so She just stayed in her room for 2 days.

Yamato Entered the room and Checked on her if she's feeling okay now.

"Sera? Sera its Morning... is your ankle feeling okay now?" Yamato asked waking Sera up.

"hmmm? I'm not sure..." Sera said and Sat up. She tried to step on the ggroud and stand up and See if she can walk. Yamato was holding her tight for Suppoet so she wouldn't fall.

"I think its okay now" Sera smiled and tried to walk step by step, Slowly.

"Finally, I can go out again" Sera said happily

"Dont wear heels okay? just wear some slippers" Yamato Reminded, Its for her safety after all. Sera nodded

Sera was walking downstairs and sat in the Chair. She started to eat what's on the table before she could go out again. Yamato Ate with her.

After Eating she got out of the house amd Yamato followed her. Yamato was happy to see Sera smiling again but is also worried that if Sera finds out about his curse, That smile will disappear.

 _FAST FORWARD, AFTER 5 DAYS_

 _DAY 12: NOVEMBER 6, 2017_

Its been a while since Sera arrived from america, Yamato wanted to know why Time runs so Fast. Now that he only have 21 days left, He still wants to spend more time with her. And He's Still confuse that why doesn't he fall in love with any girl he see? He was thinking that if he finds a Girl he will love and will love him back. His life can be saved. But unfortunately, He cant fall in love with any girl because he found out the Girl who he really loves. He wants to tell that girl about his Feelings for her but he thinks that this girl only treats him as a Friend.

Yamato was in the kitchen drinking water when he felt something hurts in his chest. He doesn't know what he was feeling but it hurts. He wanted to yell in pain but he might wake his parents or Sera up.

This might be a sign that Yamato has a few days left to live. Yamato needs to find a Girl that he loves and will love him back. But He doesn't care about that anymore knowing that the girl he loves wont love him back.

Sera entered from the door, She came to meet a Friend when She saw no one.

"Yamato? Yamato?!" Sera called, "are you here?!" Sera called.

Yamato who was in the kitchen still feel pain in his chest. He doesn't want to show what he is feeling right now because she might find out about his Secret.

"Maybe Yamato Left" Sera guessed and went to her room. Yamato peeked at Sera who was going upstairs.

"You cant find out about this Sera, You cant..." Yamato whispered in pain. He was leaning in the wall helding his chest, Also whincing in pain.

 _DAY 13: NOVEMBER 7, 2017_

Yamato was sitting in the Couch and Sera got down from her room. She saw Yamato sitting. Sera sat Beside Yamato and Held his Hand.

"Yamato? You feel different this past few days... Are you okay?" Sera asked, She was already Worried for Yamato's actions this past few days.

"Me? I'm fine. Nothing Changed" Yamato Lied, Showig Sera a Smile.

"Are you sure?" Sera reassured.

"Yes Sera I am. By the way, I gotta go somewhere..." Yamato said and Left. She just said that so He could leave Sera not showing what his feeling right now. Sera, inside her feels somethings not right. but she just got true it.

Yamato has only exactly 20 daysleft before the Curse take his life. Yamato was walking in the side walk away from his house. He doesn't want to show Sera what he's feeling right now because he noticed that Sera is getting worried because of his actions. He cant control what his feeling right now because his body is the one hurting on its own. Yamato was afraid that Sera might find out so he distanced away from her. He wants to spend his last 20 days with Sera but he had no choice but to Distance away from her. He will show himself again very soon.

Yamato called his mom and told her Mom that he might be gone for a few days. He doesn't want to show his mom and dad what he's feeling right now. he doesn't want them to worry as well so he didn't tell the truth about what his feeling.

"Yamato... You only have 20 days left... And you distancing away from us? What's wring with you?" His mothers voice was hear in the phone

"Dont worry Mom... I promise I will come back alive... I just need to be alone for now" Yamata said

"Promise me that you will comeback Yamato... promise me... " Yamato's Mother said

"I will... dont tell Sera about this... tell her that I went somewhere and I promise I will comeback" Yamato said

"Okay I will. Comeback okay"

"yes"

Yamato was crying..., He doesn't know what to do anymore. He Dont know if he can say what his feeling and now he realize he likes a girl and no girl can change her in his life. His afraid that That Girl wont or dont love her back.

"Sera... I wont sacrifice your love just to save me... but I hope I made you happy and showed my love for you in my last remaining days" Yamato whispered in tears.

 _10 days Later_

DAY 23: NOVEMBER 17, 2017

Sera was sitting in the sofa, She was so lonely because Yamato wasn't there with her for 10 days. Yamato's Mom came out of the kitchen. Sera Looked at Yamato's Mom and was worried.

"Aunt, Any news about Yamato?" Sera asked

"No."

"Didn't he say anything? Where he is? I'm worried... he's different this past few days and then he left without telling me" Sera said.

"He said he will comeback. he just went somewhere"

"For 10 days? I'm leaving next next week, And then he left..."

"Do you miss him?"

"Of course I miss him... He's my friend" Sera said sadly.

"Why dont you just relax. He will come back before you go back to America." Yamato's Mom said. Sera just nodded and sat in the couch bowing down.

"Yamato... Please Come back..." Sera said sadly.

DAY 24: NOVEMBER 18, 2017

Sera was walking in the Park were she and Yamato went last. She was expecting that she might see Yamato at that place.

"Yamato... Please... Show yourself to me. I miss you" Sera said sitting in the park bench.

"I wont leave until you show yourself Yamato" Sera said. She keep looking at every person or guy that is arriving expecting that it might be Yamato.

It was 10 hours and Sera havent left the Bench yet. Sera had gave up and walked away sadly. She wasn't looking at her way, She doesn't care who she get bumped in anymore. When Sera walked away, Yamato arrrived and sat at the bench were Sera last sat in. Destiny didn't bring them together. But Destiny had a different way for them to meet again.

Sera was walking in the Sidewalk and crossed the Street. She didn't care with the passing cars. Car Beeps was heard while Sera was Passing. She didn't care anymore and unfortunately and a truck Came running to her and she didn't see it coming. The truck kept Beeping until she Heard the sound and looked at her right. Sera's eyes widens and she got Bumped. And fell in the ground.

Yamato was sitting in the bench when he noticed people running to the direction to the road. He was curious to what happend, He keep hearing people saying 'A girl got bumped by a truck', 'we need to help the girl' and 'Oh no! The girl!' Thats all he can hear to the People running to the truck just near the road. There was a Truck in the road but he couldn't see who the girl was due to all the people looking at the girl. Yamato wanted to see who the girl is. Yamato walked to the place and tried to walk pass by the People who was blocking the girl. When he saw the girl, He didn't know what to feel, His eyes widens, He drop his phone that he's holding in his hand and kneeled down. When he saw the girl, Tears formed in his eyes and Just screamed "Sera!"

DAY 25: NOVEMBER 19, 2017

Yamato was sitting in the chair near Sera's Bed. Yamato was also watchig Sera who was wearing a Oxygen Mask. Her head was bandaged due to head injury. Yamato didn't know what happened and why tthis happened to her. And why was Sera in that place that time. Both Yamato's Parents came in the room.

"Is Sera Okay?" Yamato's dad asked.

"She havent gained Conscious yet" Yamato replied.

"Sera kept waiting for you, You didn't tell her that you are leaving. Where have you been Yamato?" Yamato's Mom asked.

"I'm Sorry... I kept feeling something this past few days before I left. I didn't want to worry you guys especially Sera. Thats why I didn't tell you guys" Yamato explained

"Sera went to that park because she was expecting that you might come. But unfortunately, It became Bad." Yamato's Dad said.

"This is all my fault, This wouldn't happen when I just showed myself to her" Sera said Sadly.

"No its not your fault, You didn't want this to happen. None of us does. Lets just pray that Sera could wake up."

"Before I die, I hope she wakes up. But if ever she doesn't please tell her that..."

"Tell her what?"

"That I Love her" Yamato finally said it.

"What??!!" Both his parent said in shock. Finally Yamato had someone to love.

"Yes, I love her. And he can save my life but... I dont think she loves me back. I wont sacrifice her love just for me to live"

"Yamato..." Yamato's Mom said, Yamato doesn't care of his life anymore if its for Sera's Happiness then he would rather die than make her Sad.

DAY 26: NOVEMBER 20, 2017

Sera haven waken up yet and Yamato has 7 days Left.

"Sera please... Please wake up. I want to talk to you for the last time." Yamato said, Crying.

Yamato's Mom entered,

"You havent eated yet since yesterday. You need to eat or else you'll get sick"

"I'm gonna die anyway, I want Sera to wake up" Yamato said

"Yamato please, Dont suffer yourself like this."

But Yamato didn't reply and just looking at Sera sqeezing her Hand. Yamato's mom was worried already. Yamato has 7 days left but she think that Yamato likes to end his life right now because of what he's doing.

"Yamato please eat. I promise you Sera will wake up"

"I'm not hungry..."

"I'll put your food here. Eat up whenwhen your hungry okay"

Yamato nodded but still lookong at Sera and not to his mom. Yamato's mom left.

DAY 27: NOVEMBER 21, 2017

Sera was still unconscious, Yamato was sitting in the chair and He felt some pain again his chest again. Its normal because he only have 6 days left. Small screams was coming out of his mouth. He didn't want scream so loud because Sera was there. He kneeled down touching his chest and tried to Breath.

"Not now please..." Yamato said trying to catch his breath. In his curse, With the last 6 day his Body will get weaker and weaker.

Yamato's Mother and Father entered the room and saw their Son.

"Yamato!" His Mother and Father yelled.

"What's Wrong?"

"It hurts! My chest hurt!" Yamato screamed in pain.

"Honey, Watch Sera, I'm bringing him to a doctor their" Yamato's Dad said and carried Yamato in his Shoulder. Yamato's Mother Nodded and watch her.

DAY 28: NOVEMBER 22, 2017

Yamato was in the Bed but he was awake. His room was in the 8th floor while Sera's room was in the Second floor.

"Yamato... Arent you planning on telling your feelings to Sera?" yamato's dad asked.

"She doesn't need to know. I'm happy that Sera is happy"

"Sera might like you back."

"Its hard to expect. Please dont tell her" Yamato begged. Yamato's Dad nodded but he said that he cant keep his promise.

"Is Sera awake? I want to see her" Yamato said

"The Doctor said that your body is already weak and you might not stand uo anymore.

"What?" Yamato said sadly. "I want to see Sera for the last time."

"I'm sorry Yamato" His Dad said, He couldn't see his son like that. He feels sorry for him. Yamato cried and Cried.

 _3 days later...,_

DAY 30: NOVEMBER 26, 2017

Its Yamato's Last day, His Life will end tomorrow. Yamato's Body was feeling weaker. He was already pale.

Sera was still in Bed but she was still unconscious. Yamato' mother is willing to tell Sera about Yamato's Curse and His feelings for her. Their might be a Chance that Sera would love him back due to what she was feeling when Yamato was away.

"Sera, Please wake up. Yamato needs you. Tomorrow is the last day" Yamato's Mother cried holding her hand "Please Sera... Please Wake up"

Yamato was still awake and looked at his dad.

"Dad... Is Sera awake? Can you let her come here?" Yamato asked.

"Sera havent woken up yet and I'm still not sure when she will wake up"

"I wanted to see her before I die tomorrow but it looks like I wont get to see her anymore" Yamato said weakly. He really wanted to go to Sera's room but his body was already too weak. His life is almost in its time limit and still wanted to see Sera.

Yamato's Mom was seating down in the chair when she noticed Sera's finger moved.

"Sera?"

DAY 31: NOVEMBER 27, 2017

It's already the last day, Yamato's life will end any time this day. Yamato accepted his faith a long time ago but what he didn't accept that he wont be seeing Sera for the last time.

Sera in her room was already awake, Yamato's Mother was in the chair and Sera noticed her who was facing the other way around crying.

"What's wrong aunt?" Sera asked weakly.

"Its nothing... " Yamato's Mother said Crying, She was crying because she knew that his son, Today will die.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Sera asked

"I dont know if I can tell you this"

"Its Fine. You can tell me. But before you say it. Have Yamato Arrived already?" Sera asked

"Sera... About Yamato... He... "

"He what? Havent he came back yet?"

"He... Today is his last day" Yamato's mom told the truth. She doesn't care what his son will say to her but Sera has the rights too find out

"Last day? Where is Yamato going?" Sera asked

"To Heaven" Yamato's Mom Cries

"W-what? What are you talking about?" Sera asked

"When Yamato was young, He was carrying a Curse that... When he reach the age of 21, his life will end"

"What? Is there anything to prevent this?" Sera asked, She was a bit teary

"True Loves Kiss... The problem is... He only have one true love and he thinks that she doesn't love her back"

"Who is thw Girl?"

"The Girl... " yamato's mom started "Is you"

"Me? Why didn't he tell me? "

"He Said that you might not love him back and he doesn't want to sacrifice your love just to save his Life

"Where is he?" Sera asked Struggling.

"Room 821, 8th Floor"

Sera didn't think no more and removed everything that was attached to her and run out of the room.

"Sera!"

Sera came running to the elevator and pressed the up button. But the elevator was still in the 10th floor so she had no choice but to use the stairs. She Used the stairs instead.

 _"He Said that you might not love him back and he doesn't want to sacrifice your love just to save his Life" The words flashed back in her thought while running upstairs._ _"That Baka!"_ She reached 8th floor and she was Catching her Breath. She saw a Nurse Walking by

"Nurse, Where's room 821?" Sera asked the Nurse pointed at the Direction of the room. Sera thanked the Nurse and went running.

Yamato's room door cracked opened and it was Sera who was so Tired.

"Sera?" Yamato's Dad said and Helped Sera Walk because of she wasn't still fully recovered.

"Sera..." Yamato said weakly. Sera walked to Yamato.

"Why didn't you tell me about your curse?" Sera asked, She was abit upset for Yamato not saying anything to her.

"Did mom tell you this?"

"Dont change the Subject. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you... "

"I'm more worried now."

"Theres no way to cure this anyway, Today is my last day" Yamato said weakly and he coughed.

"There is one way" Sera said, She quicklt bowed down to make her face near Yamato and their lips Met. Yamato's Dad was Shocked to what Sera did. Yamato's Eyes Widens but when it last, Yamato felt the kiss already and Just closed his eyes.

After the kiss, A Ball of Light came out from Yamato's body and it disappeared. Yamato was feeling Better again. And Because of that Yamato Sat up. He was strong again.

"Are you okay now?" Sera asked. Yamato nodded.

"I'm cured... Is this true?" Yamato asked happily. Sera Smiled and Nodded.

"That Kiss... It worked... Meaning you... " Yamato started.

"Yes. I Love you too" Sera replied. Yamato Smiled and Hugged him

"Next Time... Please dont hide something to me. What if your Mom didn't tell me?! You might be dead right now!" Sera yelled at him angrily and Teary.

"I'm Sorry... I didn't mean to hide it to you. Dont be angry" Yamato laughed. Sera was crying and Yamato just hugged her.

 _2 days later, Both Sera and Yamato was discharge. Sera told her Mom that she wants to stay in japan with Yamato. Her Mom agreed because she is with Yamato's parents. Thay started Dating...,_ "Sera, I'm glad that I get to live longer with you all" Yamato said said

"Thank goodness... Try to tell me next time what your feeling. Dont hide anything to me anymore" Sera scolded him

"Yes Mam" Yamato smiled and Sera smiled back.

"And since I gave you my love, Try to take care of it huh?" sera smiled

"I will really take care of it. I love you Sera" Yamato said and Kissed Her.

 **-** **What a Long One Shot and As Usual an Ungly ending Hope you guys didnt get bored with my story because it is super boring. Thanks For Reading.**


End file.
